Just Another Day at Work
by snow-bun-buns1598
Summary: It's Emilia the Hero's day off so what was she to do? Well, spy on Maou of course! Hmmm, something smells in here. Emi x Maou


A/N: Hi! A friend recommends that I do a fic for these two so I said why not? Please enjoy! :-)

Disclaimer: I don't own The Devil is a Part-Timer.

Emi went to MgRonald's to spy on Maou. It is her day off after all, and what could be a better way to spend her free day than to spy on her mortal enemy Satan?

She took the time to fix herself and put some make-up. But why does her looks matter to him? They're not even friends, she thought to herself while debating over her appearance on the mirror. She went anyway. It won't do to raise his suspicions, or that's what she told herself.

Emi went straight to the counter and saw a friendly smiling Maou. Her heart skipped a beat at this but she covered it with her usual scowl for him and ordered her food. Emi ordered chicken, French fries, nuggets, burger and a large coke. She plans to stay here for a long while after all.

Emi went to an empty table, not too far to see what's happening around Maou but not too near either. She planned to eat her food quietly but at the corner of her eye, she saw Chiho and Maou. He is helping her with something.

The younger girl is on her tiptoes while fiddling with the ice-cream machine and Maou's arms are around Chiho to steady her. Emi felt a sharp pang of something but she chose to ignore it. Those feelings aren't meant to be tackled in the battlefield. Better yet, those feeling aren't meant to be tackled at all. She'll just lock it up and forget all about it. But even a hero like her will admit, it's hard to do that while witnessing the sickening scene before her. She watched them for a moment longer and when she couldn't take it anymore, she finally called Maou to her table.

Maou saw Emi waving him at her table so he went to her. "Can I help you ma'am?" He asked her with his most pleasant smile.

That just made her glare at him. "I need a tissue!" She snapped.

Maou resisted to snap right back. She is a customer after all and it won't be good for his reputation if he displeased the woman before him. So he just chanted promotion~ Promotion~ Promotion~ In his head and said. "Of course ma'am. If you need anything, just ask."

She smirked at this and Maou suddenly had a bad feeling. Emi kept on asking Maou for anything and everything just to keep him on her sight. He got her an ice refill, extra straw, extra rice and she even accidentally/on purpose knock over her drink that, she of course requested him to clean up.

Damnation! He really doesn't have the energy to deal with her right now. They were tight on money as usual so the three of them, Ashiya, him and Urushihara ate their last stock of instant noodles last night and he hasn't feeling good ever since. He had lost count of how many times he went to the bathroom already and Maou really, really wishes that perfect attendance isn't a must.

Emi ran out of things to get for Maou so reluctantly, she let him do his work. Under her eagle eyes of course. She watched him serve patiently to the customers, smiling pleasantly even though some of them were out of line. Like you. A voice in her mind said but she viciously squashed it. Unlike the people here, she knows what he's capable of. He burned her village to the ground after all and she won't forgive him for that.

###

Maou is sweating like crazy because his stomach was growling like mad. He's containing his shivers all day but he still went twice in his shift and he already feels dehydrated. Maou really needs to find a bathroom soon. He'll just put the cleaning supplies away and he'll finally be free.

"What is your plan here fiend? Admit it right now or else!"

Maou whirls and he saw Emilia the Hero standing behind him. Her hands are on her hips and her twin emerald orbs are currently narrowed at him.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Only staffs are allowed in here." He told her.

"Stop evading the question!"

"Shhh, stop shouting. I'm just putting away the cleaning supplies, happy?"

"No."

"Well, it's not my problem now, is it." He told her flatly and turned his back to her to resume his task.

Emi meanwhile was outraged. How dare he turn his back to her? She wasn't finished yet! She grabs the back of his shirt but promptly lost her balance. She smack face first on his back and the two of them toppled inside.

"Ouch. What. The. Hell woman!"

"I don't know! It's you who live there right?" She groused while nursing her injury.

"You know what I mean." He grouses back.

"Well, I wasn't finish speaking to you yet and you already turned so I was about to whirl you back but I tripped." Emi said blushing.

"Figures." Maou sighed.

"This won't happen if you have the manners to wait until I'm done talking to you!"

"Oh sure, play the blame game. If you recall, I'm currently working and you're not supposed to be here."

"Hmph! I'll get out now." She grasps the door handle when she felt a warm grip on her hand and a firm palm covered her mouth.

She struggled but it was too late, Maou pulled her to him and is now holding her in a vice like grip. "Shhh, I hear someone. If they find us here, my promotion is finished so shut-up."

Emi quit wriggling, she knows a lost caused when she sees one and she recognizes that this is one of them. Besides, she really did heard footsteps. So he won't do unspeakable things to her? But why would she believe a word he said, he is the literal devil after all.

But he was the one who saved you. The voice in her mind chided. And isn't that the truth? He came for her when no one else did. He helped her even though he won't get anything in return. He even used his magic to save this town.

Emilia watched him and he did nothing evil in this world. He was polite to her even though she goes out of her way to make his work miserable just like now. Shame fills her and heat flooded her cheeks.

"Hey, are you alright? Your face's all red." Maou whispered in her ear.

Emi squeaked, he's too close, too close. She can feel his warm breath on her face, his strong arm on her waist and that made her aware more than anything. The two of them are alone together in a closet and he is holding her on his body. That realization caused her scattered emotions in turmoil.

She twisted to look at him and a calm and collected face greeted her. He's just sitting still as if being pushed into a supply room is just a normal occurrence for him. His hair is a little disheveled but that just add on his attractiveness. _'Wait, attractive? Since when did she think him attractive?'_ Maou's black eyes are blanked but it doesn't appear that he is rattled with these events unlike her. The only flaw that Emi found is that he is sweating a lot. Well, this is a confined space, duh.

Emi doesn't know why she did what she did. She'll blame it on stress or at the unusual day she had or maybe, she'll just put it all on Maou's head. But in that moment, her storming thoughts halted all of a sudden. Emi forgot the world outside and all she knew was the and Maou. She's looking intently at Maou's eyes. He drops the hand covering her face and the two of them are leaning towards each other for a kiss.

Almost there... Almost there... 1cm, and then half and...

*Growl.*

They stop their movements and the footsteps passed. A beat, and then. "I'm sorry Emi, I have to go!"

"Where the hell are you off to, you demon?"

"You don't wanna know!"

"I do… Wait, what's that smell? Maaaaaaaaooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuu!"

"I'm sorry!"

A/N: Thanks for reading!


End file.
